The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘TNECHKRD’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for a landscape series with compact habits and profuse inflorescences. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids bred from Echinacea paradoxa, Echinacea purpurea, and Echinacea tennesseensis. 
Compared to Echinacea ‘Dixie Scarlet’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,110, the new cultivar is shorter with deeper red ray florets.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Balsomsed’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,105, the new cultivar has larger, flatter inflorescences and a deeper red ray floret.
This new Echinacea cultivar is uniquely distinguished by:                1. an amazing number of inflorescences starting in the first season,        2. very long bloom time with excellent rebloom,        3. very upright, compact habit,        4. deep red ray florets surrounding dark cones,        5. numerous, strong stems, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.